


Glacé Night

by BambiLinda1957



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1950s, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Paul McCartney, John is so gentle, M/M, McLennon, NSFW, Oral Sex, Paul is so beautiful, Smut, Top John Lennon, paul is a whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiLinda1957/pseuds/BambiLinda1957
Summary: John had a bad day, so he decided to walk in this alley for the first time in his life. He stopped at a strange restaurant then realised it was not actually the real restaurant. Moreover, he found out that his old friend was working here, as a whore.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Glacé Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! We, Bambi and Linda, are not native English users, so this fiction might contain with grammatically errors. We are so sorry. By the way, please enjoy our first fiction. Love (It’s a very long story, please read it through the end.)

A good-looking young man, in white shirt, was walking on the footpath to nowhere. The night was falling as he felt tired of working all day long. Lightning a cigarette, the man humbly smoked. He then looked around the crowded and noisy street. For many years, he had hardly ever noticed anything in this amoral area. But today, some odd feelings in his mind longed to spend the rest of the day here.

Glancing at the gloomy alley, he dropped the half-lit cigarette and quenched it with his shoe. All of a sudden, he decided to walk in the alley as if someone or something was telling him to do so.

Amidst the dimness and windings of the pathway, he found a mysterious place which he had never been or passed by all his life. However, he just kept walking inside until he found out that it was a restaurant. He slightly wondered why the _restaurant_ was located in such a narrow and quiet alley like this.

He noticed that there was no client, in spite of the existence of a sign _open_. Sane men ought to pass and ignore this strange place, yet he, a hundred percent sane man, decided to find out what was hidden behind. It must be a diamond in the rough, he was sure.

He stopped at the white curtains, which looked ancient and disgusting, hanging at a secret entrance. He silently stepped inside; then, he somehow was in a huge hall decorated with a luxurious chandelier. On a large red sofa were sitting three men, who were being wooed by three other younger boys.

“Good evening, sir.” said an old lady

Once the lady’s voice hit his ears, he was suddenly shocked. Then he realised that it was actually a place where a man went to satisfy his physical needs with another man.

“Yes?” his eyebrow raised

“Which one are you interested in?” said the lady soothingly

He looked around and saw several young men who were approximately 17 years old, they all somehow looked alike, pretty faces, skinny bodies. They stared at him with captivating eyes, trying to show their pale skin under their girly dresses.

“I don’t know, any recommendation?” He uttered those words without even pondering, feeling like someone was controlling every decision of his.

“Perfect! This gorgeous and classy boy is available. He is the most expensive and also the most precious one we have ever had. Moreover, you can pay for spending the night; it is the privileged promotion for only you, sir! With all of my honesty, a memorable pleasure is what you will be getting from him.”

‘She is the greatest persuader ever’ he muttered to himself then paid for the hard sell and got a key to the very room.

“He’s locked in the room, waiting for a very special guest. That’s how he’s the inestimable one! By the way, good luck, sir.” said the same old lady cheerfully. He nodded then made his way to the second floor, hearing the sound of old staircases in every step. Along the way, he heard moans from several rooms he was passing, and his face was burning red. He didn’t know why he had to do this. He actually didn’t even feel like having sex with anyone, but his feet continued to walk. The non-experience man kept pacing until he was in front of the deepest and biggest room. When he was assured that it was the right room number, he unlocked the door and tried not to be too nervous.

‘Good luck’ the lady’s last word was still echoing in his head.

The enormous door was opened slowly, he expected the room to smell like lustful fire or a lecherous wild animal, but it turned out surprisingly sweet and fragrant. Four walls were painted glamorous peacocks that were spreading their feathers, the golden light from candlesticks tinted the whole room. Finally, he glanced away with a gorgeous young man who was in a bed, turning his side to him. His obvious fascinations are the beautiful black hair with bangs and the girly body. He had only gazed at the floor until the guest sat down next to him to see his beauty clearer. A moment later, the younger man looked up at him with the depressed hazel eyes. All at once, those eyes were reminiscent him of someone he knew very well.

“Paul?!”

“J-John?”

John stepped closer to the boy and addressed “You remember me, Paulie? We were friends five years ago.”

**Five years ago**

John’s house was in Liverpool, and his family was very wealthy. At that time, there was an orphanage, which was also a school, called ‘Strawberry Field’ located next to his house. Because he was the only child of the family, John made friends with a younger mate from the orphanage.

John always had a chance to get to know many faces, but the only person in the world he wanted to hang out with was Paul, a 15-year-old boy whose beauty attached him for the very first time they met. The Paul boy was so quiet; it was John who said most everything. However, the younger boy made him feel so special; they spent their childhood and grew up together. It felt so right whenever he was with him. Maybe, it was because they had some mental synchronization without an explanation. They usually thought and said the same thing like they were meant to be, and everything Paul uttered turned to gold and poetic. Including the dreamy big doe eyes on a charming face, they always caught John’s. It was hard for John to take his eyes off of those eyes, it was like to slip away across the universe.

Years had gone by, John eventually realised how much he fell for Paul, the feelings got more passionate every single day. Whereas, being in a relationship with a same-gender was very illegal, especially the background of his family that highly respected morality. Therefore, John had to hide his secret love from everyone, including Paul.

A few months later before John was aware, Paul had gone from the orphanage without a goodbye. He devoted his life to bringing his friend back again, but it didn’t work whatsoever. It took a very long lifetime until he decided to give up.

**Now**

It was pleasant to see Paul again right here right now, but there was one question popped up on his head. Why did it have to be this kind of place?

“Paulie, how have you been so far?”

“I’ve been excellent, thanks” What he said was just the opposite of the exhaustion of his voice.

“You grow up so much, and so _beautiful_. I’m so glad to see you again.”

Paul beamed, “Thank you, you look great yourself.” said him bashfully.

“Well actually, I didn’t mean to be here. I, err, I’ve been exhausted to death since I moved to London, that’s why I decided to be here. And I find you, Paul, it’s very worth it.”

Paul stared at John with fluorescent doe eyes, dying to talk about his childhood with him. “You’re so sweet as always. I miss you so much.”

“I miss you more.” John grinned blissfully. “But why are you here, Paul? Did someone abduct you? And why are you still--“ Before he could finish the sentence, he was cut by a sensational kiss from the younger man who thought that John was too curious, it would bring serious troubles if he answered them all. Paul tried to part John’s lips and shoved his tongue into John’s mouth even John seemed to reject. Paul crawled closer and wrapped his arms around John’s neck, running his hand through John’s hair to make the other relax. It took a few minutes until John felt Paul’s warmth, and he started to kiss back. John’s hand ran into Paul’s bare skin, inside the silk satin dress, and rubbed it tenderly. They had made out for almost ten minutes until Paul broke the long kiss.

The sleepy eyes of Paul invited John to kiss him again. John’s hand found its way to the thin silky dress. Once the long satin cord of Paul’s dress was detached, the pinkish nipples showed up in the warm light of this room. John deliberately nipped them to make Paul unable to breathe. Then John moved downward to Paul’s chest and wrapped his dry lips around the younger man’s left nipple, making Paul moan breathlessly.

John got up back again and kissed Paul even more deeply. Paul’s soft hands unbuttoned John’s and John helped him along. Black trousers were now on the floor then the underwear followed them.

Paul kneeled on the floor, grabbing John’s member in his hand. He kept touching it until it was rock and hard. The tip of his tongue worked on John’s headcock slowly, then sucking on it. He felt his body shaking, but he was still bobbing his head up and down. His nervousness was clear to see, making John suddenly know that he was such a naive kind. Paul also flinched every time John kissed him as if he had never been kissed before, it was probably because Paul had to take care of those fat old married men who were too selfish to please and kiss him with tenderness.

John gently groaned, squeezing Paul’s hair and helping him bobbing faster. But it seemed too fast to the little boy to handle, he choked on the length of John. That made John feel really bad, so he laid him down into the bed politely. Kissing the younger man on his shoulder, John moved down to mark his flat belly red. That made Paul moan in tears.

Then he was staring at Paul’s erection, touching it until it turned milky. One of his fingertips rubbed around Paul’s red headcock.

“John? What are you doing?” Paul raised his head to see the special client’s strange action.

John looked up to see the owner of that melodic voice. Anyway, he didn’t answer but leaned down and possessed the pretty boy’s five-inch cock. It twisted against John’s mouth. Paul had never felt this good; it was full of pleasure and joy. Nobody ever willingly gave him an oral sex, John was the first. He wondered why, today, an old friend just walked through the door and gave him what a whore could not really even wish for.

And no, he should not accept it…

“John, don’t do this,”

John didn’t listen though, he was adamant to work on it without hesitation. He just wanted to treat Paul like a posh young man, and didn't want him to define himself as a slut. Paul relaxed every touch he got from John. The contrast between a scarlet bedsheet and Paul’s pale skin made the room glittering. Gripping a blanket to relieve the heat down there, Paul tried hard to swallow his moan and hide his bent back.

The older man pulled off and made his way up to kiss Paul’s hot temple. Paul never felt so loved because he was just an orphan, and would always be. Since he was born until now, he had never met his parents for even once. Growing up in a place full of other hundred naughty orphans was not easy, he was not hated by only typical people but also the orphan friends. There was only John, who was high-class, that befriended him.

John looked deeply into the puppy hazel eyes, longing to meet Paul again forever. And it was today.

He tore a condom packaging, wearing the thin rubber to his own hard cock. John rubbed Paul’s hole with lube slowly. When Paul surely readied, John went “Would you mind if I entered you, Paul?”

Paul shook his head, impressed by the way John was very gentle. By the way, John entered the younger man then his whole length was completely inside Paul. John was surprised by how tight Paul, a prostitute, was.

“Well again, would you mind if I moved? But don’t worry, we’re going slow.”

Paul giggled at how nice John’s words were. This time, he answered John with his eyes. The synchronization between them worked again. They didn’t say a word, but understood each other so well.

So John began to move patiently and comforted him as if it was Paul’s first time. The younger man enjoyed every second of this feeling, which John was giving to him. And John couldn’t deny that the first time he saw Paul, Paul looked completely like a doll. But, due to now that they were so close, he realised that Paul was a doll made of glass, beautiful but easy to be broken. So John tried not to bruise him.

Then John slowly changed their position, making Paul lie down on his stomach. He inserted him again and squeezed Paul’s round buttocks. The younger man made an embarrassing moan, but he couldn’t help so. They were having a perfect move until Paul’s behavior of service started to fill his head.

Paul got up, pushed John down and bestrode his naked body. It looked like he was going to ride John. Two naked bodies shined bright in a wizened room, illuminating everything around them. Paul positioned himself, making John’s cock enter his own arsehole until he possessed it entirely. He started to move his waist up and down slowly as he was crying painfully. John helped him move, grabbing his hips and making a perfect rhythm. Paul over moaned with fake lust just like what a whore should do, making this beloved client feel like the closest to heaven he ever did feel. And he did it. John really felt overwhelmed. He had never been this happy, honestly, he could do this to the eternity and die inside Paul. There was nothing left to miss anymore.

John’d never thought of Paul like this. Although he loved Paul all along, he had never wanted to make love to him. This was way too much, to be kissed by Paul, to be able to touch his sensitive parts of body, to have his plump lips around his cock, and to fuck him. They all were dreamlike, and he knew he didn’t deserve them, didn’t deserve Paul. However, it was happening right now, Paul’s beauty tasted like warm honey. Something in the way Paul moved attracted him like no other man, and he had to face the truth that if today was through, he would not be able to kiss anyone else to taste like Paul ever again.

“You are the missing piece of my life, Paul. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you.”

John, who was below, began to move himself, making Paul cry his heart out. The rhythm seemed to get brutaler, rapider and deeper, Paul withered and leaned on the bare chest of John. So John held him in his arms. John constantly moved and tried to find the spot inside Paul. Not long, the tired boy cried in a high pitch, and John was pretty sure he had hit it. John spread Paul’s thighs wider and touched his prostate rapidly until Paul could see the stars.

“Ahhh, Johnny”

When John realised how exhausted Paul was, he changed the position to be on top again. Then he started to thrust gently and directly to please the spot. Paul’s warm and wet hole tightened John’s cock harshly.

“You okay, Paul? Want me to rush to it?”

Paul only nodded, swallowing the moan in his throat and biting his own lips so hard. John moved faster to urge the climax. The sound of his thrusts against Paul’s was loud and rhythmic. The younger man seemed to no longer handle his patience.

The skinny boy pulled John close, hugging him tight and wrapping his thrusts around John’s masculine hips. Paul buried his tearful face in John’s throat and continued to fill this room with the lustful groan.

John felt he himself was coming, so he moved fast until he was sure he couldn’t go any faster. A bead of tears fell on Paul’s face while his moan seemed to be the loudest John had ever heard from this boy.

“I’m coming, I’m coming right away.”

Paul came hard, his consciousness almost went away. So did John, he came inside Paul’s warm body, filling the younger man with mental happiness that he’d never gotten from anyone in the world before. It was John, John whom he had always dreamed of for years, John who walked into his life twice, John who was kind and gentle to him without judging him by his shameful and amoral job.

“It’s okay as long as you’re right here with me. No need to worry, you can take a long rest, I’ll watch over you.” said John sweetly. He ran his hand through Paul’s bangs and wiped his sweat dry. He took out the used condom and tossed it in a bin. Paul crawled to a pillow. He fluttered his lashes and, soon, silently slumbered in John’s arms.

**Next morning**

John was awake. The morning was already broken; the golden dawn engulfed this room. He made his way to a chair in front of an open window. Smoking quietly, John looked outside the window.

London was one of the cities that never slept. Although the sunlight was not that blazing, the spotlight of the buildings lit up the city instead. John looked at the sleeping beauty and flashed back to last night they made love. The sex was marvelous, so was Paul. John was not a virgin, but last night gave him a feeling of newness. This little boy gave him a memorable pleasure just like what the old lady had uttered, how amazing.

Paul was a heater in a very bad winter, rain in a drought, and Jazz music that played in a hopeless place. Why was his sweet moan still ringing in his head like a loop? Why did a cheap perfume he wore smell like Paris?

John knew what situation Paul had to face and undergo. It was too cruel for a good boy like him. Although Paul usually tried to look lively and cheerful, the eyes expressed everything.

Paul eventually woke up from a long slumber. His sleepy eyes showed up and remained the surrounding area’s spirits. Not long, he got up from a bed and still blanketed himself. In this moment, the city’s view out there was no longer splendid compared to Paul. John made his way back to the bed all at once.

“Morning” he gently kissed Paul from his shoulder up to his face. John couldn’t bear kissing Paul’s soft scented cheek until it turned pinkish. Then he sniffed Paul’s straight black locks, rubbing them lovingly.

Paul felt uncomfortable when John touched him way too much, so he pulled himself out “Morning. May I have a cigarette?”

John nodded with a smile. “Yes. Please have mine” He put his cigarette to Paul’s slightly parted lips.

“Can we meet again sometimes?”

Paul shook his head “I don’t know. Well, this place can satisfy your needs. You can come over anytime, there are loads of pretty boys who are willing to make love to you.” He quenched the cigarette. without saying a word, Paul grabbed a brown coat on the floor, wore it, and left.

“Wait!” John grabbed Paul’s wrist. The younger man turned his face to John’s. John saw the eyes were full of pain and sorrow. “Don’t leave, please stay with me for a while.”

Deep down, Paul didn’t want to leave. John walked Paul back to the bed, kneeling between Paul’s legs. “Have you ever felt like abandoning this place?” John didn’t sleep well last night because of the idea of taking Paul out of this place. A place that was full of defilement, it was like a cage that blocked him from his dreams. John could smell the oppression in the moment that Paul interrupted his history taking.

Still Paul didn’t utter a word, he pulled his hand back and avoided eye contact. How could he trust this man? Even though John was the only friend he had had, Paul was hurt and betrayed all his life.

**Five years ago**

One day, Paul was walking down a hall in Strawberry Field orphanage, holding a letter he had written all night long. He and John had an appointment, promising to meet each other in the evening at John’s garden. Paul wanted to be with John all the time, and he didn’t know exactly why. Sometimes he wanted to taste John’s lips, and that idea was so unacceptable. Thus, he decided to write his feelings down a notebook, trying to figure out what they were exactly called.

Paul checked the letter he was holding, making sure his purpose was clear enough.

_Dear Johnny,_

_Lately, I have been having some odd feelings about you. I never knew the reasons as to how they happened and when they started, to be honest. First, I long to be with you all the time. Second, I long to hold you tight and never let go. Moreover, your nose is so charming, and your singing voice is like a bird’s. I always dream of you, sweet dreams. Last, the strangest one is that I long to press my lips against yours, wondering how they taste. A roommate of mine told me that it’s called kissing. Let me know if he’s right, you know, I just want to make it sure because he often lies to me._

_Write me if you know what is going on in my mind._

_P.S. Don’t tell anyone about this letter._  
_P.S.2 Dream of me._

_Yours faithfully,_  
_Paul_

“Mr. McCartney.”

He heard an old man’s voice calling his name, so he quickly put a letter within his shirt and turned around.

“Yes, Mr. Martin?”

Mr. Martin was the father of his class, but there was not only him but another lady standing there too. She was wearing red on her lips, that made her look like a witch. Paul knew suddenly that there must be something bad happening to him.

“Here is Miss Collins, she just adopted you.”

Paul almost fainted all at once, he didn’t know what to feel by those words. He should be glad and excited, or he should be sad to leave John after they were together for years “Thank you so much Miss Collins. Are you going to be my mother?”

She giggled, “Of course, I have always wished to have my own son. And you’re a good-looking smart boy. Do you promise me that you’ll behave?” Although she tried to be nice to him, Paul somehow did not trust her.

“Yes, but before we go, I have to send my friend a letter and say goodbye.”

“We don’t have time for that, Mr. McCartney, just go and pack your bag. You are to leave now” Martin refused with stone eyes and forced him to do what he ordered.

Paul tried again, hoping it would work “But sir,”

“Now.”

And that letter had never been sent to John forever.

He couldn’t do anything but leave for London immediately, wondering why she had to rush. It really smelled odds, Paul thought.

When Paul had already made it to London, he realised that he was sold to be a whore. At that time, he was only fifteen, didn’t even know how to kiss or what it felt to love someone, as far as he was aware. The first night with the first client was like hell. His arsehole was scratched and bleeded a lot; it sorely hurt. He didn’t expect sex to be this awful, and that night, he was so tired of crying. Since then, Paul learned to never trust anyone again.

**Now**

“Paul? Are you listening?” John cupped Paul’s cheek, still not giving up on taking Paul out of here. He continued “Do you want to leave and never come back?” Paul raised his head and looked in John’s eyes, nearly to say something but refused.

“I’ll take you out of here, Paul. Just say you want to.” said John sincerely.

Paul only shook his head.

“I know what you’re thinking, your eyes are always unable to lie to me.” That made Paul’s body shake. Because it was true, really really true, he could not reject.

“Move to my house, alright? I’ll take care of everything. It’s all for you, you’re my only beloved friend, remember?”

Paul still remained silent, his face was a hedonistic existence of excitement, guilt, hesitation, and fear.

“Trust me, I give you all my words.”

Eventually, Paul nodded. The prettiest smile appeared on the prettiest face, it looked completely like an oil painting. Then John smiled back at Paul, burying his head in Paul’s lap. “I have to tell you something I long to say for all my life.”

“By all means”

“I love you, Paul. I’d felt it since the first day we met, many years ago.” John held Paul’s hand and kissed it tenderly. “I can’t believe I found you.”

“I’ll quit working here and be with you. By the way, I love you too, want to grow old with you, just so you know.”

“Really? Is that true?” excitement filled John’s eyes. ‘I love you’ from Paul was profound and meant everything to him. Paul nodded, and suddenly, he was hugged by John tightly. “Paulie, I’ll pick you tomorrow. Be here for me, okay? Now I gotta clear my work.”

“Okay”

“Good boy. You beautify my day, and my life” John pushed him down onto a bed, wrapping his arms around Paul’s brown coat as tight as possible. They both were still wearing vivid smiles. Gratification was drifting around the golden room. John gazed at his lover’s face, and his fingertips rubbed Paul’s wide eyelids, tiny nose, and velvet-like lips. He wanted to admire every detail on his face, and never let it be anybody else’s but him.

The lovers managed to give each other a French kiss before they went.

*****

“Are you sure you’re gonna leave?” asked the same old lady. Paul, along with his large bag, was sitting on a sofa in the hall, waiting impatiently for someone whom he trusted the most in many years.

“Of course, he said he’ll come and pick me. You know, he’s been nice to me. Besides, I love him and he loves me. We’re having a new life. By the way, I’ll absolutely come back here to visit you. I am not a kind of person who forgets where I’m from, and especially, you, who'd taken very good care of me. Although you’re not my mum, but you’re the closest to that word.” said Paul, lovingly.

The lady smiled, proud of this young and beautiful kid. “I respect your decision, Paul. Just be happy with your new life. You’re such a good boy; you deserve it.”

*****

The sunrise showed up again. Paul at first thought that he had slept and woke up in the evening, but it was actually the dawn of the next day. He got up from a sofa, looking for someone who promised him to come. It had been a day late, and right now there was no sign of John’s arrival. The most terrible result, that Paul didn’t dare to think of, penetrated his mind.

‘John abandoned me?’

“I don’t think he’s coming.” The lady patted Paul on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, dear.”

Hot tears were streaming down on his lap. The promise they made was just a stupid falsehood of John. John, who kept saying he loved him, ended up being a lair. Everything from his mouth was just a breeze, blank and meaningless. His old fear suddenly came to his mind, the fear of trust. He could not trust anyone ever again; his heart belonged to only himself unless it would burn into ashes.

Five years of fear, Paul had always dreamed of every man who came to fuck him harshly, a lady who brought him here, and John whom he loved the most. He never imagined how it was like to be fooled again, but anyway, it happened. It felt exactly like hell. He had terrible wounds; then, a man he loved just slapped them. He could not capture how he was feeling in one word, it was way too hard. Paul knew he used to leave John without a word, but at that time, he was abducted. He now understood what it felt to wait for no one, but no need for John to seek revenge. John supposed to realise what Paul must undergo, but ultimately, it seemed like he didn’t so.

‘Are you happy now? I hurt so bad, more than I ever did’

Paul stood up then walked back to his room with anger and disappointment. His foot soles made loud noise against the stairs, and his hot tears were wiped dry by his sleeve.

Down there, a bike was parked then a mailman handed a newspaper to the lady. She skimmed the articles and one attracted her attention. It was a black and white photo of a man who horribly died in a car.

It said ‘The accident was reported at ten a.m. yesterday. One was killed as a car collided with a street light at Gloucester road, London. Police and rescue cannot identify the dead body. He was around 25-30, 5’11 and had auburn hair. The car was considered Muntz. Call 11-00-999 if he’s related to you.’

the lady shouted at Paul who was walking unnaturally. “Oi Paul, there was a car accident near our house, and one died. Do you know anyone who has au-”

“Shut up! I don’t care who the fuck is dead. It’s none of my fucking business!” Paul shouted and rushed to his room. He slammed the door shut before tossing his body into a bed like a dead body. Paul started to sob his heart out, burying his face in a pillow. He pictured every minute he and John were each other’s. Those memories would certainly stick in his heart ‘til the day he perished. It sadly was the best night ever.

Down the first floor, the lady was still trying to identify the man who was killed in a car accident. ‘Auburn hair… Is he that guy?’ But she didn’t want to conjecture that. ‘It must be a coincidence’ she tossed the newspaper into a bin and never picked it up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Like and comment, please. We need feedback to improve our writing. Thanks!💗


End file.
